


Alone Again

by Abah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abah/pseuds/Abah
Summary: "I thought you're still there, sweetheart."





	Alone Again

Maine in November can be freezing. The situation is getting worse, either way, making everything seems impossible to finish from the start. Lucio saw a human-made statue made from drumsticks; stacked up to looked like a house of cards, but slightly different and taller. He remembers the monument; it was his masterpiece when it comes to stacking sticks competition when he's still living with someone who loved him so much. Many years of ups and downs they roam, it ended because one simple thing, and he had to start all over again from scratch. Anyone who is in a relationship or just broke up knew how hard to maintain trust. Lucio did his very best to do so, but, in the end, he's just the one that needs to blame.

Walking down the street aimlessly with classic hip-hop on his headset about loneliness as shaggy snowflakes began to pour down from the skies gently, rubbing Lucio's cheeks and then down to the ground. Only a thin jacket, a wool hat, and a worn-out boot that keep him warm, but even with such clothing, the winter struck him with its best shot. He looked at the window; there are two gold necklaces with a small chunk of emerald decorate the whole thing, and one diamond ring in the middle of the storefront. Lucio looked at his bank account and knew that he had enough money to buy the whole set, but the postponed it and continue walking as if the necklaces and the ring are never displayed. Many people greeted him and wished him for a Merry Christmas, although it isn't December. He walked on the pavement, covered in snow and dim streetlights and stopped at a coffee shop.

He sat down and ordered a latte. "Waiter, could you please give me two glazed doughnuts, if available?" he asked the waiter.

The waiter replied and wrote it down on the bill. "Sure, sir," he then asked. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"No, that'd be enough."

"Okay, we will bring your order as fast as we could." The waiter said while running back to his post.

He turned on his laptop and started to make an instrumental beat for his new song that hasn't yet released to the public; for a famous DJ like him, to escape celebrity status and to live like the commoners around the world seems like a distant memory. Somehow, he managed. Thirty minutes passed, and he paid for the snack and went home quickly before he got hypothermia. He opened the front door and immediately went to his recording room, where Hana and him always hanging out and playing games together; now empty and emotionless, the place became a silent witness to their warm relationship. Full of joy and happiness. Soullessly sitting down in his recording room, he decided to browse random funny posts around the net, laughing his socks off for hours and hours. He found the most humorous video on the net and couldn't stop laughing at it.

Lucio turned around with his seat. "Yo, Hana, check this thing out, you've got to..."He stopped.

Ah, I thought she was still here.

It has been four years, ups and downs - a lot of it; now it's just emptiness.

He let out a sigh and stood up from his stool and went to the living room, he locked the door and tried to forget everything happened in that part of the house. He watched the TV and found Hana already with someone else and maintaining their life and rumoured to get married soon; upon hearing this, Lucio could only shut the telly up and walk his way to the fridge and took a carton of milk and looked at the night sky while chugging the milk carton. Air horns can be heard from two blocks away and kids cheering about Christmas began to wailed through the neighbourhood, it put a smile on Lucio's face, but it always Hana's laugh that he can't forget, Hana's aggressive approach against newbies and alike, and Hana's warmth that stuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy my fiction for Bunnyribbit ship. This is the first one. A word of warning, though. This fanfiction will cause heartbreak and excessive use of why. (That's a little exaggerating, doesn't it?)
> 
> Words: 683 (On FFn is 700 words, I don't know)  
> Finished in less than 30 minutes


End file.
